Fred's new obsession
by hermionewannabe777
Summary: Hermione goes to stay at the burow and Fred finds a new hobby getting Hermione to like him.Rated for slight language and maybe other stuff. please read and review! the stories better than the summary, sorry i suck at them
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all, I don't know if this is that good, it's a bit character based, (there isn't an extreme amount of story line) but I really felt like writing it. Well please read, give me your thoughts on it and we'll see how it goes and maybe it will develop more.**

Hermione and Ginny were lying on Ginny's bed in Ginny's room in the burrow. It was the summer holidays and Hermione had been invited to stay at the burrow for the last few weeks of the holidays, before she would return to school and complete her last year at Hogwarts.

Hermione hadn't seen anyone except Ginny since she arrived at the burrow because the boys were out playing quidditch and Mr and Mrs Weasley were doing business to do with the order.

There was a knock on the door and Fred walked in wearing only a towel around his waist, his hair was wet and he had obviously just got out of the shower.

Hermione stared at him in amazement. Since when was Fred Weasley a god of hotness. His quidditch muscles were so perfect and his stomach was so toned, his back and chest were so tanned and there were still droplets of water running down his chest.

"Ginny, do you know where mum put the basket of clean clothes," Fred said, and then he noticed Hermione," Hey Hermione, how you doin?"

Pulled out of her trance caused by the rush of realization of Fred's good looks she said "I'm great."

"You look great," he said, smiling at her, a gorgeous heart melting smile.

Hermione smiled at him. She had changed since Fred last saw her, not drastically, she was just becoming slightly more laid back and her body was maturing. Fred took notice of this change and started to see her in a different light, she wasn't just a little know it all, she was actually a really gorgeous girl. He decided he'd keep his eye on her and watch for opportunities.

"So do you know where the clothes are, Gin?"

"Yeah they're in mum's room on the dresser."

"Thanks," he said leaving the room with a wink at Hermione.

"So …," said Hermione, trying to rid the air of the awkward smell of 'I think I just fell for you brother' dust, "When are your parents getting home?"

"Bout one o'clock"

"Wow"

"Yeah so we have to make dinner, we better get started," she said, getting up from the bed.

Hermione and Ginny were cooking Shepard's pie when the boys came down from their various bedrooms.

"Can you set the table?" Hermione asked the boys.

"For you, anything," Fred said grabbing the knives and forks.

Hermione giggled and then mentally head slapped her self, why is Fred having this effect on me, she asked her self, and stop making it so damn obvious, she added.

20 minutes later Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Harry and Ron were seated around the table.

Ginny and Harry were, of course, sitting together, holding hands under the table, Hermione smiled at how cute they were together, they deserved each other.

Fred was slyly watching Hermione, it wasn't obvious that he was looking at her, he was playing it cool, he'd make Hermione like him and then he could show that he liked her. But it was hard to not stare at Hermione as her hair fell so perfectly over her face and her t-shirt clung so perfectly over her newly matured breasts and curves.

Dinner was over and Ginny and Harry were staring lovingly into each other eyes, talking about nothing in particular, Ron and George were laughing at something George was telling Ron, something to do with a trick he was planning to play on the next customer that enters his and Fred's joke shop, and Fred and Hermione were left to talk to each other.

Hermione was shocked at how easy it was to talk to Fred, she thought he was just an idiotic prankster who happened to have an extremely hot body, and hot ruffled hair, and a really great smile, twinkling eyes, well you get the point. But he was all that and surprisingly intelligent.

They talked for what must have been hours about nothing and everything. At 12:00 Hermione decided, even though she was having a great time talking to the intelligent, sexy, quidditch player by the name of Fred, she better wake up Ginny, who had fallen asleep with her head on Harry's chest on the couch, and go to bed.

"Well it was fun talking to you Fred, who knew there was a brain in that skull of yours," she said laughing.

"I thought it was very obvious I had brains, what with my three OWLs," he said, faking a hurt face.

Hermione laughed and walked over to a sleepy Harry and asked him to wake up Ginny. As Harry was doing this Hermione looked at Fred.

"Well, good night Fred Weasley," she said, while looking into his eyes, which were greeny brown, unlike George's which were greeny blue

(A.N I now this is a cliché way of Hermione telling the twins apart in HrTwin fics but I like it)

"Night Hermione," he said, holding her eyes, possibly for longer than was necessary but she wasn't complaining.

With a last smile and a wink Fred went off to bed, with Hermione on his mind.

Hermione's dreams were full of Fred that night and she was happy to let her imaginative mind explore the possibilities.

(A.N hope you like my first chapter, please review, tell me what you think, this is my first Fred and Hermione fic so yeah I hope its good)


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Hermione got up earlier than everyone else and hopped into the shower with a smile plastered on her face, she didn't know why she was happy, it must have been what she was dreaming about, but what was she dreaming about, oh, of course, Fred, the hot older brother of 2 of her 3 best friends.

Once she finished her shower she wrapped a white towel around her and quickly towel dried her hair, so that it was wet, but dry enough to not drip everywhere.

When she stepped out of the steaming bathroom she ran into Fred wearing only his boxers. This time it was his turn to stare at her in a towel. He could see her gorgeous smooth shoulders, her tanned chest, and her slim legs, which were smooth because she just shaved them.

After standing in the bathroom doorway for a few long moments Hermione said "Yeah, You look hot half naked too Fred but put your eyes back in your head," surprising her self at how confident she sounded, even though Fred was just there in next to nothing and she was wearing only a towel.

"Sorry," he said, almost blushing, but he recovered pretty quickly by saying, "What made you think I think you look hot in a towel?"

"Not much just the increasingly growing bulge in your pants."

"Fuck," he said, looking down at his morning erection. He turned away but not before Hermione could see he had turned bright red.

That morning at breakfast Fred was looking extremely uncomfortable, sitting right next to Hermione at the table.

They were talking but it was an extremely forced conversation on Fred's behalf. Hermione found it extremely amusing at how embarrassed Fred was, she had though him to be impossible to embarrass up until that point, but she was polite enough not to openly laugh in his face.

After breakfast the table had been cleared and Hermione and Fred were the only people left at the table, everyone else was off doing their own thing, Mr and Mrs Weasley were, as usual, flooded in work for the order and Harry, Ginny, Ron and George were playing a two on two game of wizard chess.

"Hermione, about this morning-" Fred started, before Hermione cut him off with

"- don't worry Fred, it was funny, you take things too seriously."

"_I _take things to seriously, what about_ you_?"

"Settle," Hermione said, laughing, "I was joking, c'mon lets go into the lounge room with everyone else."

Fred reluctantly followed, he was humiliated, Hermione really was getting to him, 'be careful,' he warned himself, 'don't go falling in love'.

(A.N It's a short one but I wanted to leave it there because I thought it was a good way to end a chapter, please review)


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm so hot," Ginny moaned in discomfort. It had been three days since Fred's embarrassing incident and he had gone back to his normal flirty self. He and Hermione were growing increasingly closer, each falling for each other a little more every time they spoke, which was often.

"Me too," Hermione agreed.

"Too the lake," Ron suggested

Everyone murmured in agreement, too hot to talk, and crawled to their bed rooms to get changed into their swimming costumes.

Ginny got dresses in her light blue bikini and Hermione in her brown bikini, which complemented her tan.

Once down at the lake nobody hesitated to get in, within minutes they were all playfully splashing each other, all so glad to be out of the heat. As the sun got stronger Hermione thought she better put on some sun block. She hopped out of the lake and walked over to her towel, book (which she brought to read if she got bored) and sun block. She applied it to her face and arms but then she had no one to put it on her back, she was about to call Ginny to do it for her when Fred got out of the water and walked over to his towel and dried his face.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked.

"No Where, just drying my face," he said.

"But you'll just get wet again when you go back in – never mind, can you put sun block on my back?"

"Sure thing babe," he said taking the bottle from her hands and putting some lotion on her back.

Once he finished he turned her around by her shoulders so that they were facing each other, only centre meters away.

She looked up into his eyes, not knowing what to expect, not knowing why he had turned her around.

Hermione stepped forward so that she was pressed against Fred's chest and she could feel his heart beating.

Fred lowered his mouth slowly, maintaining eye contact with her. When his mouth was millimeters away from hers Hermione closed her eyes. She could feel his hot breath on her face. His lips touched hers but broke away milliseconds after they were touching.

Fred had looked up because there was a large amount of screaming coming from the lake. When he realized it was just Ginny screaming because Harry and Ron had picked her up and were carrying her around on their shoulders he was pissed off. They had shattered the moment he had been waiting for so desperately since he saw Hermione in a towel. Hermione opened her eyes to see Fred's eyes full of lust, but it flickered away and a new emotion appeared, awkwardness. Hermione cleared her throat and turned around to face the lake.

"Um … I'm going back into the lake," Fred said to the back of her head."

"Alright," I'm going to sun bake for a while," she said, while lying down on her towel, shutting her eyes.

Wow, that was weird, she thought. She didn't think Fred thought of her that way, sure he is a constant flirt but she thought he was only flirting with her because she's the only girl in the house he's not related to.

Fred dived under the water, staying under for as long as possible. The cool water was rushing all over his aroused skin. That was bad, he thought. They were so close to kissing and stupid Harry, Ginny and Ron ruined everything. Oh well, he'd get a second chance, he have to, he'd make sure of it.

5 hours later they were all pink from so much sun exposure and most were ready to go back. Hermione however was up to a good place in her book and decided to stay.

"But you'll burn, Hermione," Ginny said.

"I'll put a shirt on," she said, pulling a pink t-shirt on as she said it.

Fred also stayed behind, so Hermione wouldn't be out all by herself.

He lay down on the towel next to her and watched her read her book.

"What?" Hermione curiously asked, not looking up from her book.

"What do you mean what?" Fred asked, still looking at her.

"Why are you looking at me," she laughed.

"Because you beautiful."

Hermione looked up from her book in amazement. Did Fred Weasley just call her beautiful?

"Do you want to go for another swim?" he asked changing the topic, he all of a sudden felt shy, now that he and Hermione were alone together.

"Sure," she said getting up and running into the water. This time it was much colder.

She shivered as the water crept higher on her body as she walked deeper into the lake.

Fred smiled and puller her to him. He hugged her from behind, covering her shoulders with the warmth of his body.

Hermione smiled and continued walking. Then, with out warning Fred pushed her under water. When she re-surfaced she was shivering.

"I hate you Fred Weasley," she said, shivering

"You love me," he replied.

Then she hugged him really tight, so that he was covered in her cold wetness.

"AHHH, it's cold," he half screamed.

"You're telling me," she said laughing.

Then she looked up into his eyes. He looked so hot staring down at her, eyes full of lust, or was it love?

Then without thinking she kissed him.

At first he was shocked but then his male instincts took over and he turned his head to kiss her deeper. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip and she granted him access. They kissed, just standing their in the middle of the lake, for what must have been an hour, just kissing, neither getting bored of the others tongue.

The kiss was turning a more passionate turn when Fred decided to go further, he slipped his hands under the bottom of Hermione's top and lifted it over her shoulders, now she was only in her bikini.

Hermione hugged Fred tighter and dug her nails into his chest, Fred moaned with pleasure. Hermione moved her hands down to Fred's waistline of his pants, and then hesitated.

"What's the matter babe," Fred asked her.

"Um … I'm not sure I want to do this yet," she said, referring, obviously, to going further than just kissing.

She felt bad because she thought Fred, being older than her, might be used to that sort of attention from his girlfriends, not that she was his girlfriend, they were just innocently kissing, now she felt stupid for saying anything so she looked down at her feat.

"Hey," he said laughing and lifting her shin up so that he could kiss her gently, "we won't do anything you don't want us to do."

Hermione hugged him and said "Good, can we go back I'm getting cold."

"Of course, madam," he said lifting her up so that he could carry her out of the lake.

They laughed all the way to their stuff and then Fred put her down on her towel and kissed her, again, gently, and turned to gather his stuff while Hermione did the same.

(A.N well that's the third chapter, incase you haven't realized, which I'm sure you haven't, I put all of the 1st 3 chapters on fanfiction all at once so I haven't had ay reviewers yet but I cant wait to get some, ill update if I get review so give me your ideas of what should happen next.)


	4. Chapter 4

Things were surprisingly not weird at the burrow that evening. Fred and Hermione had waltzed in, hand in hand, when the rest of the family and Harry were sitting at the table for dinner. Nobody questioned them when they sat next to each other, Fred's hand on top of Hermione's on the table, nobody questioned them when they snuggled up to each other on the couch after dinner, in fact, the first time anyone mentioned the change in Hermione and Fred's relationship was just before Hermione fell asleep that evening when the following conversation occurred:

"Finally," said Ginny.

"What?" asked Hermione sleepily.

"You and Fred"

Hermione smiled into her pillow

"What does everyone think about us? I mean, nobody said anything so I was unsure."

"Nobody said anything because it was so expected. I mean even mum joined in when we were taking bets on how long it would take for you two to kiss."

Hermione was very glad it was dark when Ginny said this because she was sure her face resembled the colour of a tomato.

The next day Fred decided to take Hermione shopping. He couldn't stop staring at her as they walked down the busy road.

She was wearing tight jeans and a white singlet top.

They were having a great day; Hermione got to try on all sorts of clothes and Fred got to stare at Hermione as she tried on all different clothes.

"Hey Fred," said a sexy little blonde as Hermione and Fred walked into a new shop

"Hello Chloe," said Fred.

Then Chloe pulled Fred into a hug and kissed him on the cheek.

"What brings you here today," the blonde said, battering her eye lashes as she spoke.

"Well, me and Hermione are shopping."

"Oh," Chloe said, loosing all her niceness when she looked at Hermione, "Any way Fred I have to talk to you very soon, maybe coffee today?" she suggested.

"Well I'm busy, shopping"

"Fine," she said, and stalked to the back of the shop.

"What was that all about," Hermione said, speaking for the first time since entering the shop.

"Oh, nothing, she's just, never mind, do you like anything in this shop?" he said changing the topic.

Things went down hill from there, Hermione was becoming what she hated to become … jealous. She was noticing owls arriving for Fred, always signed: love Chloe, Fred was meeting up with her every few days and Hermione was feeling left out. She may of felt better if Fred told her what was going in but he just said they were talking and she need him to talk to because he understood her.

The final straw was when Chloe turned up at the burrow doorstep at 8:00 at night.

Hermione was sitting in Fred's lap and he was lovingly playing with her hair.

The door bell rang, "how unusual," Mrs Weasley said, and got up to get the door.

The moment Chloe walked into the lounge room Fred jumped up, carelessly knocking Hermione off him and asked her "What's the matter?" and put an arm around her, leading her up to his room, without a backward glance at Hermione.

Hermione left the lounge room to go out side, but not before Ron saw the tears in her eyes. He followed her a few moments after she left and found her sitting on a rock, staring into the sky.

"What's up?" he asked her

"Nothing, I'm fine, just needed some air," she said, wiping her eyes.

"Fred's being a jerk isn't he?"

Hermione burst out in tears and Ron awkwardly patted her on the back.

"He loves Chloe, I just know it, I can tell," she sobbed

"Why would he be going out with you, she probably just has some serious issues and he is helping her through, but he should be paying more attention to you, I think you should go talk to him."

10 minutes later Ron had calmed Hermione down enough to force a soothing cup of tea into her hands. She drank it and felt surprisingly better.

"Wow, who knew tea actually made you feel better?"

Ron laughed. "So are you going to talk to Fred now?"

"I guess I better, what's the worst that could happen?"

Hermione walked up the stairs, happy that Ron had made her feel so much better, why hadn't she thought of talking to him? It seemed so obvious now. She opened the door to find a horrific sight. Fred and Chloe's clothes discarded on the floor as they had sex under the covers of Fred's bed.

She backed out slowly; no one had noticed her walk in, turned and walked slowly back down the stairs. Ron was sitting in the lounge room when Hermione, still in shock walked up to him and sat next to him.

"How'd it go?" he asked

Hermione, too shocked to speak just faced forward, a tear slid down her cheek. She couldn't have said what the tear was for if Ron had asked. She didn't know herself. Was it sadness, anger or confusion? Or all of them rolled into one?

Ron jumped up and ran up the stairs to Fred's room, opened the door, saw what he expected to see, pulled the Chloe and Fred apart and punched Fred in the face.

"What the fuck are you doing man?" Ron yelled at him, while Fred wrapped a blanket round his waist.

Ron looked at Fred, and Fred looked back at him. Ron was confused because Fred looked confused and Ron couldn't understand why Fred would be confused. Then Fred broke the confusing moment by apparating away.

(A.N well there you go, are u confused, I am too don't worry. I had major writers block before and I couldn't think of something good to happen so I made it bad. Sorry that the story changed so drastically but I just couldn't make it work otherwise, I hope I haven't upset any of my reviewers, please continue reviewing, I love reviews.)


	5. Chapter 5

Ron slowly made his way down the stairs, wishing he wasn't involved in this. Why did he have to be the one to explain things to Hermione? He was pretty sure Fred wasn't doing … what he was doing with Chloe just because he wanted to. Chloe was Fred's ex-girlfriend. She was bad news then and is continuing to be bad news now. But what could she have said to him to make him completely forget about Hermione.

Ron stopped, he had reached the bottom the stairs and he wasn't quite sure he wanted to enter the room Hermione was surly crying in just yet.

He took a deep breathe and turned the corner to find Hermione, as he predicted, crying on the lounge with her face in a pillow.

"Hermione," he started, not sure of what to say next, "Fred is a … um … er well he is normally a nice person, there is probably a rash explanation for what just happened."

Hermione stopped crying and looked at him. Then she left the room, throwing Ron a murderous look as she went.

"What did I do," he thought to himself.

Hermione's bedroom

Hermione was laying on her bed thinking, after finally running out of tears. "So Fred cheated on me and Ron has decided to take his side, think on the Brightside," She thought to herself, "I've still got …," and then because she couldn't think of anything she burst out a new wave of tears.

Just then Ginny arrived home from her and Harry's date and entered her bedroom and saw Hermione in hysterics on the bed.

"What's the matter, hun?" she asked, her tone gentle as possible.

"Fred … Cheat … Chloe … bitch," were the only words Hermione could manage to splutter out between sobs.

"Not again," Ginny sighed.

"Again?" Hermione questioned, slowly controlling her sobs, curiosity taking over.

"I'll explain later, but now I need to talk to Fred, where is he?"

"Not you too," she said, new tears rolling down her swollen puffy cheeks.

"What do you mean?"

"First Ron takes Fred's side, now you are"

Hermione I'm sure if you weren't so heartbroken you wouldn't be so naïve, thought Ginny but instead she said

"Oh honey of course I'm not taking his side, I just need to find out what is going on, before it's too late." She said hurriedly, "and talk to Ron, he'll explain stuff." And with that she left the room.

Hermione's head was spinning, what the hell was going on.

She went to find Ron and instead found George exiting the bathroom, with a towel around his waist and his hair scrunched up.

Wait a minute; this had happened before, Weasley, towel, shower. Fred had walked into Ginny's bedroom at the beginning of the summer wearing only a towel and Hermione had fallen for him. Now George was doing the same.

Oddly enough she found comfort in the Fred look alike otherwise known as George and although she hated Fred at the time, she was experiencing mixed emotions for George. He was just like Fred except he hadn't cheated on her, he was Fred with out the bad, he was perfect!

Without caring what George thought of her she stepped forward and kissed George on the lips. George's immediate reaction was to pull away but then the temptation of this beautiful girl kissing him for no reason while he was wearing so little and was so aroused because of the water running down his back made him kiss her deeper.

Hermione clung on to this gesture and wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Unlike when she was with Fred, she had the upper hand, George was caught of guard and she felt she had nothing to loose so she took control.

She pushed George back into the bathroom and closed the door behind them. She forced him into a corner and took his towel away. Hermione looked below his waist and smiled at the proof of her effect on him. In a normal situation Hermione would have been almost scared of how close the naked guy was to her. But she wasn't her self. She was in a trance, a trance made of a want of revenge and a want of comfort inside the boy that was so much like Fred Weasley.

George kissed her neck as she un-buttoned her top and threw it to the floor.

"Oh Fred," she moaned and that brought George back to reality with a crash.

"Shit, what am I doing," he muttered, pulling the towel back round his waist, "Hermione I'm not Fred."

"I know," she said, blushing, "I didn't mean to say that"

"Why aren't you with Fred?"

Hermione left the room without explaining herself. She was really confused now, why did she do that, she dragged George into her mess for no reason, she didn't like George, not in the way she liked Fred anyway. But why did she still like Fred, he cheated on her.

"Love hurts," she thought as she climbed back into her bed, pulling the covers over her in a vain attempt to block out the rest of the world.

(sorry it's so short, I've sorta go a plan of what I want to happen but I could sure do with some helpful tips, thanks heeps to all my reviewrs, reviews make my day :D, oh and sorry its so short)


	6. Chapter 6

Fred had apparated to a tin shed that was located at the very back of the burrow's back yard. His head hurt and he felt sick as though he had been put under the imperious curse, wait a sec, maybe he had been put under the imperious curse.

"Think, think, think," Fred whispered to himself, "what is the last thing I can remember?"

All he can remember is going shopping with Hermione and running into Chloe. He cant think of a reason why seeing Chloe could make him appear in a tin shed some time later with no idea what had happened and then all of a sudden he gets a flash of images - a bunch of owls arriving for him from Chloe, breathing in a yellow powder from inside the letters, pushing Hermione of his lap as Chloe walked in the door and Ron punching him the face.

Well that explains why my head hurts, Fred thought to him self, but why the hell do I feel like I've been put under the imperious curse.

He reached up to run his hands through his hair and found some yellow powder in his hair, as he was studying it he remembered that it was the same yellow powder in the letters sent to him by Chloe, then he whacked himself in the head for being so stupid, and then he regretted it because his head already hurt and he didn't need any more pain.

"George," said a whispered voice in George's ear.

George was sitting in the lounge room reading a book; unaware that anything out of the ordinary was going on, apart from the fact that Hermione had gone crazy and momentarily thought he was Fred.

"Fred?" George asked loudly

"Shut up you idiot, I need some help and no one can know where I am or Ron might punch me again."

"Ok, where are you and why cant I see you?"

"I'm under Harry's invisibility cloak, meet me in the tin shed out the back" and at that he apparated back to the shed while George made excuses about going to bed and went up to his room to apparate out to the tin shed.

Fred hurriedly explained the sequence of events that he knew from the time he went shopping with Hermione and George filled Fred in about everything he missed, apart from Hermione coming on to him because he didn't need to know that little detail.

George studied the yellow powder and after a while his eyes opened wide in shock.

"No way, there had got to be another explanation." Said George

"What, what is it?" Fred asked

"This is imperious dust, Chloe has had you under the imperious curse, I'm guessing since the day you went shopping with Hermione, using this imperious dust."

"How the hell did she get imperious dust only death eaters have imperious dust seeing as he who must not be named made it."

"Well did Chloe act like a death eater?"

"I cant remember anything about her from this time round but last time I dated her I kept blanking out and she kept telling me what I did in the times I couldn't remember what I was doing," Fred looked down feeling ashamed about this. He didn't tell anyone from his family about the blanking out because he thought he was going crazy.

"No wonder you were acting so weird last time, you must have been under the imperious curse half the time, why didn't you tell anyone?"

Fred didn't answer.

"Fred?"

He looked up at George not able to meet his eyes.

"I can remember a few things about the times I was blanking out last time, they all involve muggle torturing and killings. I don't know if I was doing these things but Chloe said I was and she said that she covered for me every time and got me out of trouble, George, I think I'm a death eater."

(A.N I cant believe I finally updated, I'm so sorry for making you wait so long, and it made me really sad to read all your reviews asking me to update and I couldn't cos I couldn't think of what to happen next and then my computer died and that didn't help cos even if I came up with an idea I couldn't write it, now I've had a brain wave, and I finished school and that gives me lots of time to update so the story is back in the game.

THANX SO SO MUCH for all your reviews they helped and sorry it took so long, I hope your still reading my story.)


	7. Chapter 7

To my reviewers, some mentioned the plot was changed drastically: I know I changed the plot heaps but I was bored with the old one and I couldn't make it work.

I was very, very happy with my reviews every one seemed so desperate for the next chapter, I hope your not disappointed.

I'm sorry I don't mention you personally but I want you to know I really, really, really appreciate your reviews, thank you all love ya's hope u like this chapter.

"What?" said George completely confused

"I think I'm a death eater," Fred repeated

"I heard you. I'm just confused, how can you think you're a death eater, either you're a death eater or your not a death eater, its simple, and besides, you can't be a death eater, you're a Weasley, its like - impossible, well at least illogical," George rambled, obviously avoiding finding out the truth, "do you have the mark on your arm?" He said ripping up the sleeves of Fred's jumper, getting a little hysterical

They both stared at Fred's bare arm that had no marks on it, too relieved to talk.

Fred slowly pulled the sleeve back down his arm.

"Well that doesn't make any sense, why was I doing all those things if I'm not a death eater, maybe I'm just a horrible person."

"Don't be stupid you idiot your not a horrible person," George said, pulling him into a brotherly hug.

"Hermione probably thinks I'm a horrible person, and I am, I cheated on her."

"Yeah but you weren't you, you were under the imperious curse."

"I know, but now I'm really confused, if I was under the imperious curse by Chloe that means she was making me do all those horrible things, so she must be a death eater."

"But these things you apparently did. They never showed up in the news, why is that?"

"I don't know, but if Chloe is a death eater were all in trouble." Said Fred and then all of a sudden he jumped up, "Where's Hermione?"

"In the house, wh-," but George stopped talking because Fred had apparated away.

When Fred arrived at the burrow everything looked normal, but he felt so bad. There was just a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

He ran up to Ginny's room because to check if Hermione was in there and the sight he saw made him go week at the knees. Chloe disapparated out of the room with her hand over Hermione's mouth. This hurt Fred enough but the look Hermione gave him before she got taken away was enough to make a fully grown man cringe in the corner, terrified. Obviously she hated him, a lot, and he was standing in the door way thinking he has never and will never love any one else as much as he loves Hermione right now, he had to get her back, to save her and convince her to be with him, he'd do anything, even die for her.

As Fred walked out of the room he closed the door after him and accidentally ran into Ginny.

"Sorry Fred," she said and then she realized Hermione was in her room crying, or so Ginny thought, because he cheated on her, "You better of just been apologizing to Hermione because you made her real upset you know, and you made us upset too, what are you doing hanging around that Chloe bitch again? Last time we never, ever got to see you and you started to change and you weren't acting like my big brother and i… (Sniff) … and I missed you," she said starting to cry, "sorry, I'm just worried."

Fred pulled her into a big hug with a half smile on his face, "I'm sorry Gin, I'll never, ever do it again, I promise," and he kissed her on the forehead.

Then Ginny punched Fred (hard but he'd never admit it hurt) in the chest and said "don't tell Ron I cried he'll be mean to me," she half sniffed half laughed.

Ginny looked up at Fred and saw he had tears in his eyes too.

"What's the matter?" she asked

"I have to find Hermione."

"Isn't she in her room?"

"No, Chloe just took her away, and now I think if we don't get her back soon we might never see her again," he said, mentally punching him self for being so emotional.

"What would Chloe want with Hermione, I mean I know she is a jealous bitch but would she really hurt Hermione to get to you?"

Fred gave Ginny a look that so obviously meant 'yes, yes I do'.

"Your right," she said, "lets get Harry, Ron and George, they'll help us find her, if only mum and dad were home, but its o.k. we'll be alright."

Fred smiled at is little sister, he never realized she was so grown up; she was so brave in the face of danger. Well that's what dating the 'chosen one' does to you I guess.

(A.N sorry it's so emotional and sorry if it's too corny, I'm just in an emotional mood,)

After the four youngest Weasley's and Harry were all in the lounge room Fred explained what was going on (With the help of George to fill in the gaps of when Fred was under the imperious curse).

"Sorry about the punch," Ron said sheepishly looking at Fred's blackening eye, "I didn't know you were, you know, under the imperious curse, I thought you were just being a jerk, like last time, only last time you were also under the imperious curse, so um –"

"Shut up Ron," Ginny said, saving Ron the embarrassment of having to keep talking.

"So what's our plan of action?" Harry asked.

"Well right now we can only assume Chloe's motive to steal Hermione was just to get to me, but it could be far worse, and it probably is seeing as she had imperious dust which makes all signs point to her being a death eater," Fred stated.

"Well how do we find Hermione?"

"Well me and Fred have been working on a new invention," George said shyly, "But it doesn't definitely work."

"Well it's the best chance we've got, I'll go get it," Fred said to George.

"So when do you plan to tell us what the hell the invention is?" Ginny asked impatiently.

"Settle Gin, I was getting to that, geez don't go and cry on me," Fred said slyly

Then for a moment the look in Ginny's eyes made Fred think he should start thinking up a death wish but then she laughed and jokingly pushed his shoulder as he left the room to get the invention.

"Well our genius invention is an apparition tracker, I know, I know, we're geniuses, you can congratulate us later," George said, mock proudly.

Then Fred came back into the lounge room with the apparition tracker, which looked like a metal detector only made of gold and Harry, Ginny and Ron followed Fred and George up to Ginny's room.

"If this invention works as good as we hope it should show us exactly where Chloe has apparated to."

There was a bunch of complicated beeping noises and then a holographic screen of the Earth came up, then it spun and zoomed into England, zoomed into the Burrow and zoomed in once more to show a picture of the Weasley's attic with Hermione strapped into a chair in a corner, passed out and Chloe fixing up a potion in the centre of the room.

(Well that's the chapter, hope you like it, hope its not to teary or corny of bad, sorry if its short but ill update a.s.a.p, bubye)


	8. Chapter 8

"Stupify," said George as him, Fred, Harry, Ron and Ginny burst into the attic.

Chloe fell to the floor as Fred ran over to Hermione who was, hopefully, unconscious and not dead.

Ginny ran after Fred to see if Hermione was o.k. and Harry and Ron ran over to Chloe to ask George what they should do next.

They decided to check Chloe's arm to see if she is a death eater, and they were extremely surprised and confused to find that she wasn't.

"What the bloody hell does that mean," Ron spoke, not necessarily to any one in particular.

"Well I guess it means, either - she's a messed up freak who was so desperately in love with Fred that she planted evil images into Fred's mind to make him think he was a death eater and make him think he needed her to cover up his mistakes for him. Or she is a death eater in some one else's body, check the potion, if it's poly juice potion I think we should assume that," said George.

"Nope its love potion," Harry said whilst getting a strong smell of Ginny.

"How can you be so sure," Ron asked

"I just am," Harry said, blushing.

"What do you smell?" Ron asked, being particularly nosy.

"It's love potion, o.k." Harry started to get angry

"Harry! Ron! Not a time to argue, if Harry says its love potion, its love potion, got it?"

At that moment Ginny came over to the boys and told them that Hermione was alive and she would be waking up any time soon and they should all shut the hell up and get out of the room so her and Fred can be alone. So the boys and Ginny left the room, dragging Chloe with them.

"So I would think it's safe to assume she was brewing the love potion for Fred," said George.

"Yep, definitely, I agree," said a murmur of agreement from the others.

"I think we need to somehow question her, but we don't have any truth potion…"

BACK IN THE ATTIC

The first thing Hermione saw when she reached consciousness was Fred's worried face looking down at her. A safe assumption would be she was still mad at him because of the fact that she slapped him across the face.

She then got up to move away from him, but she was dizzy from the after effects of the knock out potion she was forced to take, and she fell straight back over and, luckily, Fred caught her. She wriggled out of his arms and crawled away from him and backed her self up into a corner.

"Hermione, I know your still mad at me," Fred said while rubbing his cheek where she slapped him, "but you have to hear me out."

"I don't have to do anything," she replied, icy cold.

"I know, but please will you hear me out?"

Fred chose to interpret her silence as approval and he proceeded to tell her everything, including, from the last time he dated Chloe to now.

Hermione's stubbornness to not rely on Fred for information and curiosity of what was happening now battled inside her and curiosity won.

"So where's Chloe now? Where are the others?"

"They're downstairs taking care of Chloe who is under the influence of the stupefy spell."

BANG CRASH KAPOW

"It appears they're having a little trouble," Fred said just before Chloe burst into the room, her wand aimed at Hermione's chest

"Crucio," Chloe screamed with an evil glint in her eyes.

Fred jumped in front of Hermione and took the full blow of the curse.

"AHHHH," Fred screamed in pain.

But by then Harry had yelled expelaramus (A.N sorry don't know the correct spelling) and Chloe's wand went flying out of her hands.

"Stupify" yelled Ginny as Ron said- "Ropify"

(A.N lol, I'm making up spells now, I mean the one where you get tie up by ropes.)

Chloe hit the floor with a thud, tied up by ropes.

"Sorry," George said, "we were sure she was unconscious but she just apparated up here."

"What was with the banging, the crashing and the kapowing then?"

"That would be Ron running," Ginny laughed, "So clumsy,

"Any way, we should take Chloe back downstairs, right guys," Ginny said, meaningfully looking from Fred to Hermione.

"Yeah," said Harry, catching on.

George started to pick up Chloe and Ron said "Why can't we leave her here."

Ginny pulled Ron out the door by his ear.

"Thanks," Hermione said, sitting next to Fred, "does it still hurt?"

"Nah, and you would have done the same for me," he said flashing her, what he hoped, was an irresistible smile.

"Yeah, maybe, but that doesn't mean I forgive you –"

She was cut off by Fred kissing her. He pulled her down on top of her and hugged her really tight while still kissing her.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it, your so gorgeous when you angry."

But all of Hermione's anger had melted away, she never could resist Fred, and now would be a good time to start being able to, so she could torture him and make him never, ever, ever hurt her again, but, she was only human, and she loved Fred, and it didn't help that he had a gorgeous body and was a great kisser, so, considering all that she decided to kiss him again. He was forgiven.


	9. Chapter 9

(A.N thanx for all the reviews, last chapter coming up, tear its all coming to an end, hope you like the last chapter)

Fred and Hermione's make-up kiss had come to and end because Ginny had came up stairs to tell them that they had bought some truth potion and questioned Chloe and she isn't a death eater, just madly in love with Fred, and possible mildly insane.

"But if she's not a death eater where did she get imperious dust from?" questioned Fred.

"Well it turns out she is not too distantly related to Draco Malfoy, and we all no his father is a death eater, and it turns out she told Lucius she'd do anything for Fred and they said they'd help her get him but they'd have to turn him into a death eater before she could even touch him because he is too much of a blood traitor for her, so instead of telling her family where to stick it she went along with the plan, which was make you believe you were a death eater and once you came to accept it you could actually become a death eater," replied Ginny.

"O.k. what a messed up person," said Hermione.

"Yeah she sure is, well I'll let you two get back to your kissing," said Ginny, making for the door.

"Gin, if you knew we were kissing, why did you interrupt us?" asked Hermione

"Well I tried to wait, but I waited out side the door for like 15 minutes and got tired of waiting," she said, "any way, I'm off to bed."

"So, Hermione," Fred said, turning to face her, "will you be my girlfriend again?"

"Was I your girlfriend before?" Hermione asked, pleased by the fact that he took there relationship serious, she knew they were a couple but she still wanted to hear it from Fred.

"Of course," he said and leant down to kiss her and just before his lips reached hers he said, "Unless you don't want to be my girlfriend."

Hermione lifted her head up to close the gap between her and Fred's mouth but Fred put a finger to Hermione's lips.

"Are you my girlfriend or not," Fred said playfully.

Hermione sighed and said "fine, I'll be your girlfriend, but only because you're a good kisser."

And finally Fred closed the short distance between there lips and kissed her like she'd never been kissed before.

"I love you Hermione," Fred whispered

"I love you too," she whispered back.

(A.N THE END. It finished, I don't know what I'm gonna do with my self now, wait yes I do, its holidays, cos I finished year 10 hahhahahahahha, well I'm off to go to the beach and shop and have fun and NOT go to school, hehe. Any way, I hope you liked my story please review on your way out so I know what you think of the finished product. TO MY REVIEWERS: love you all lots and lots and lots. MWA XOXO)


End file.
